


Foothold

by gummywyrms



Series: Monsters and Heroes of Hallownest [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), The Property of Hate
Genre: Anxiety, Crossover, Gen, Introspection, Self-Esteem Issues, a really quick drabbly thing to start off this particular series, gotta post smth kinda short and simple sometimes, hollow knight au, kingdom's edge, musings, not beta'd and certainly not checked over, rgb being a coward, since apparently i need 2 publish something before i can make a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummywyrms/pseuds/gummywyrms
Summary: As RGB makes his way up and out of a long dead kingdom, his mind wanders.
Series: Monsters and Heroes of Hallownest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728832
Kudos: 14





	Foothold

For what it was worth, RGB was not a particularly superstitious bug. He didn’t necessarily believe in things such as “fate” and “good” or “bad” luck, nor did he ever feel like he was much of a believer in the “power” of “higher beings”. But that did not stop his mind from wandering sometimes.

As he stood on the edge of a long dead kingdom, a short climb from it’s exit, flakes of…. Snow? No. Ash. That’s what he’d been told. Flakes of ash flutter around him and the wind blows fiercely. He had passed through here a few times before, he thinks. He’d remember a place like this, but he couldn’t quite recall any of it. Not well anyways. An odd thing, considering his impeccable memory.

As he stands there, on that ledge, his mind wanders. Perhaps it tries to make you forget it? Perhaps some greater creature has cursed this place to be forever forgotten? He shakes off the thought, unfolding his wings for balance as he hooks his hand into a nearby crevice. That’s silly. He knows this place has some horrid past, but he doubts anything would be able to force someone to forget it. There’s nothing here but the remnants of mistakes and the budding of new ones.

This isn’t the ideal way to leave, really. He’s certain that if he falls, the wind will smash him against the cliff’s edge, splattering him everywhere like a particularly unfortunate gnat, but he has no choice in the matter. Not since the only other easily accessible exit had been sealed off forever and an age ago.

He hates the steepness of the drop- how he could be knocked from his perch and thrown into the unknown and never gets back up. He hates it.

Nonetheless, he continues his ascent. He’d fly, but the wind here is just too strong. Not that he’s willing to test and see if it actually is. He’d be tossed about like a ragdoll, he’s sure, and climbing is a far better workout anyways, he thinks.

One of his footholds crumbles away while he’s lost in thought, and he lets out a yelp, scrabbling for a place of purchase and flapping his wings in urgency. His panic drowned out by the wind, he manages to claw his way up the cliff in his fear, collapsing on the ledge and letting out a heavy breath. By the Pale Wyrm’s crown, was this place always this dangerous.

He lays there for a long moment, splayed awkwardly as he mentally scrambles to right himself. It takes a moment and a flurry of horrified “what-ifs” later he’s sitting upright, taking deep breaths. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. He is on solid ground and he has not fallen thousands of feet and he is laying in a shattered, trembling heap on the hard rock below. It’s _fine_.

He pulls himself up into a standing position, brushing himself off and glaring over the cliff edge as if he can make it apologize for putting him at risk like that. He absentmindedly reaches into his coat, pulling out his hat and unhooking his cane from one of the inner pockets. For a moment, he runs his claws along the ridged edges anxiously. In what seems like a split second, he’s composed himself.  
He turns, twirling his cane as he leaves. He needed to find a new Hero, and he wouldn’t want to linger here for long. Really, it was all misery and death here, without a distraction. He’d crumple under the weight of someone other’s sins in no time.

He was weighed down by enough sins already, he thinks with finality as the sound of howling wind fades behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> as mentioned in the tags this is kinda just a way to start off the series and a way to get me back into the groove of writing jeebs since its been. uh. a While. these will mostly be one-shots or short fics, but im open and welcoming of suggestions!
> 
> if you want to learn more about the MaHoHN crossover/au or see some art of it, u can find stuff about it on my blog under the "mahohn au" tag!  
> https://here-comes-the-idiotbox.tumblr.com/
> 
> also if u'd prefer a just hk series or would like to read something really nice might i recommend my friend's series wondrous wanders? because you should read it is Very Good!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681615


End file.
